Mission to Genosha
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa are sent on a mission with the rest of the X-men team, where they face a very deadly adversary. (Elsanna, Non-related, X men AU) (Part 2 of my Elsanna X men AU)


Seven months had passed since Anna had brought Elsa to Xavier's school. Elsa herself had taken a job at the school as a teaching assistant, helping out in some of the classes. She had also met several other mutants, and learned a lot more about how their powers worked.

She was just finishing up a class and returning to her room when she was stopped by Anna. "I've been looking for you, Elsa. Come with me."

"Um, sure. What for?" Elsa wondered.

"There's a situation. The Professor will explain everything in the briefing room."

"I understand," Elsa replied. Not only had she become a teaching assistant, but also a support member of the X-Men team.

When they arrived in the briefing room, Professor Xavier was waiting. Also present were Kristoff Bjorgman, aka Iceman; Eric Summers, aka Cyclops; Ariel Grey, aka Phoenix; Flynn Ryder, aka Gambit; Adam McCoy, aka Beast; and Belle Pryde, aka Shadowcat.

"Elsa, Anna, thank you for coming," the Professor said calmly.

"Any time, Professor," Elsa replied.

"Now, we have received reports of some sort of upheaval on Genosha," he explained. "I can't be certain of its nature, but from the information I've received, it is very violent."

"Why should we care?" Kristoff asked. "That's Magneto's place. Let him handle it if he's so powerful."

"Mr. Bjorgman, if you had paid any attention, you would know that Claude Frollo is not our enemy. He has aided us on many occasions."

"Has Magneto directly asked for our help?" Eric inquired.

Professor X shook his head. "There's been no contact from him. Truth be told, I fear the worst."

"We can't exactly go flying in there," Belle put in. "Genosha is a sovereign nation. We could be breaking international law."

"Didn't stop you guys before," Elsa remarked.

"Belle does raise an important point," Beast stated. "We can't risk sparking an international incident."

"The furball's right," Flynn agreed. "We don't wanna call too much attention to ourselves."

"We could try out the new cloak that Forge fitted on the Blackbird," Eric suggested.

"Well, I suppose that could work," Beast surmised. "If we can reach Genosha undetected, then hopefully we can blend in."

"Then let's do it," Elsa said.

"Please be careful," the Professor cautioned them. "I'd prefer it if you all came back alive."

" _Se deténdre_ , Professor," Flynn said smoothly. "We'll be fine."

As the group left the room, Elsa put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "And you don't go solo again like you did last time."

"Now why would I do that?" Anna sarcastically retorted.

"Because I don't like being the one to bandage up all your wounds," Elsa explained.

"I told you you didn't have to do that. You insisted."

"Just get going."

They all climbed on board the Blackbird, and Beast took the controls. "Buckle up, everyone."

The team strapped on their safety harnesses, and the Blackbird took off, heading towards the island of Genosha.

Elsa looked outside of the windows, seeing the clouds float beneath them.

"Pretty sweet, ain't it?" Flynn asked her.

"I suppose so," Elsa replied.

"Just wait till ya see Genosha." He whistled. "It's a sight."

"Knock it off, Cajun," Anna ordered.

"What did I do? I'm just makin' conversation."

"You were distracting our support."

As they approached Genosha, they saw plumes of black smoke rising into the sky, and many of the once-towering skyscrapers had crumbled. "What the hell happened here?" Anna asked in horror.

Eric looked at a console. "Scanners are picking up a lot of weapons fire down there."

Before anyone could respond, the jet suddenly shook and rumbled violently. "We've been hit!" Beast exclaimed. "Our engines are damaged; we're going down!"

Elsa held onto Anna as the jet plummeted below and tightly closed her eyes.

The Blackbird crashed to earth, throwing everyone forward. The jet skidded forward several yards before finally coming to a halt just outside of the city.

Elsa slowly came to, feeling blood dripping from a large gash on her forehead. She saw that the others were injured as well. Flynn, however, wasn't moving. "Is he all right?" she asked, concerned.

Everyone unbuckled their safety belts, and Ariel knelt down in front of Flynn. "Flynn?" she asked. "Can you hear me?" He didn't answer. Ariel checked his pulse, her expression saddening. "He…he's dead. The shock of the crash must've snapped his neck."

"We've got to get moving," Eric told everyone. "We need to take out what shot us down."

They all clambered out of the Blackbird and made their way into the city. As they walked, they could hear the faint rumble of heavy footfalls, as if there were a dinosaur walking around. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Ariel muttered.

Suddenly two giant humanoid robots walked in front of the crashed jet, bearing down on them with glowing red eyes.

"Mutants detected!" one of them said. "Terminate immediately!"

Ariel readied the Phoenix Force. "What are those things?!"

"They appear to be robots of some kind," Beast answered.

Anna unsheathed her claws. "No shit, Sherlock. Now let's turn them into scrap!"

Eric readied his eye blast. "Alright team, let's go!"

Ariel took to the sky and blasted one of the robots with her flames, while Anna clambered up its leg with her claws. Beast and Eric engaged the other robot in a similar manner, with Eric attacking from a distance using his optic blasts while Beast attempted to mount and disable the robot.

The robot threw Beast into the air and fired a laser beam directly at him, incinerating him.

"Adam!" Kristoff exclaimed in horror. He froze the robot's feet to the ground, then shouted, "Yo, Cyclops! Power up your lasers and cut its legs off!"

"On it!" Eric replied, focusing his lasers and crippling the robot's legs, bringing it to the ground.

The other robot turned to them and vaporised Eric, before grabbing Kristoff in it's hand.

"Mutant: Cryokinetic." The robot stated as it analysed him. "Activating countermeasure."

Ariel flew down and blasted it in the face. "That was for Eric!" The robot tumbled to the ground and deactivated, dropping Kristoff.

Anna, meanwhile, was engaged with the robot whose legs had been cut off. She ran towards it, dodging its laser attacks and leaping up onto its back. The robot threw Anna off its back and prepared to fire its lasers on her.

Suddenly, two grappling lines embedded themselves in the robot's upper back, and a loud voice echoed through the air: " _SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!"_ A figure leaped into the fray, two swords raised high above its head. It sliced into the nape of the robot's neck, deactivating it and making it drop down to the ground, kicking up dust.

"Who the hell…?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't—wait." Anna sniffed the air. "Smell that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Elsa asked, getting out from behind the cover she had made from the wreckage of the jet.

"Cheap hot sauce. And there's only one person I know who smells like cheap hot sauce."

The dust cleared, revealing the figure to be a man in a red-and-black bodysuit with two pistols on either hip, and twin katanas strapped to his back. He had duct-taped two grapple guns to the sides of his waist.

Anna scowled. "Deadpool."

"Oh crap," Elsa groaned.

"Yooo! What up, my X-Bros?!" Deadpool exclaimed, jumping onto the ground. "Wolvie, babe, how's it going?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Wade?" Anna demanded.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me; ask the numbnuts who wrote this shit. I'm looking at you, Four-Eyes!"

"Do you mind?!" Elsa butted in. "We just lost three of our friends to those giant robots!"

She slapped him across the face.

"Hey! What the he—" he started to say, but stopped as he got a look at Elsa. "Heeeoooly SHIT you are hot! When did you join their little boy band?"

Elsa folded her arms and scoffed. "I see Anna was right about you being a damned pervert."

"I thought everyone knew that," Deadpool muttered.

" _Nope,"_ answered the serious voice in his head. " _Believe it or not, there are people out there who've never heard of us."_

" _Which is total bullshit!"_ the crazy voice chimed in. " _We're so famous, how can anyone NOT know us?!"_

"Yeah, how can you NOT know me already?" he asked Elsa.

"Because she hasn't been in the market for a psychotic mercenary," Ariel retorted.

Anna then walked over to him. "Listen, Wade," she said threateningly. "You leave Elsa alone, or I'll cut you into so many pieces, your body parts will have to grow back you!"

"Ooh, someone's got a cruuush!" he said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" Anna snapped. "Elsa's a friend!"

"That's exactly what someone with a crush on someone else would say, Stubby!" he teased.

"Wade, I swear to God, if you don't shut the hell up—"

He smiled madly, grabbing Anna's wrist and yanking her arm up. "Snikt me! SNIKT ME! C'mon, already! Give the readers some gore!"

Suddenly the group heard more large footsteps heading towards them.

Deadpool looked up. "Ooh, nice timing there, Sam!"

Elsa looked at Anna, confused. "Does anything he says ever make sense?"

"Nope," Anna replied brusquely.

A group of five large robots arrived in front of them, firing their lasers.

Anna grabbed Elsa and dove to cover behind a nearby building, and Deadpool quickly followed them. "You sure you don't have a crush on her, Feisty-pants?" he asked mockingly.

"Not now, Wade!" she snapped. "By the way, you lost something." She pointed back to the street, where Deadpool's lower right leg lay on the pavement; one of the robots had cut it off with its laser.

Ariel flew up and tried to fight the robots, only to be vaporised herself.

Kristoff scowled. "Nobody else is dying on my watch, dammit!" He blasted one of the robots in the face with ice, but the robot he blasted immediately fired a flamethrower at him. He shrieked in pain, but soon fell silent.

Deadpool sighed. "Looks like Kristoff'll have to change his name to 'Krispy'."

Elsa dragged Anna behind some rubble and held her close. "Stay here, Anna!" she ordered.

"No way. I'm not gonna let you die!"

Elsa sighed, cupping Anna's cheeks and kissing her on the lips.

Anna's eyes snapped open, but soon closed as she began to kiss back.

Deadpool grinned. "Hashtag CALLED IT!"

Elsa kept kissing Anna passionately, but Anna soon pulled away. "Elsa, there's something I need to say to you. Something I've been needing to say for a long time."

"Don't say it, Anna. I already know that you love me," Elsa replied.

"Please. I need to say it. In case I don't get another chance to."

Elsa touched foreheads with Anna. "Say it then, Anna. Say it with all your heart"

Anna closed her eyes. "Elsa…I love you."

Deadpool smiled. "Awwww."

Elsa held Anna's hand. "I love you too. Even if you are a little too hairy."

"There's only one person in the world that I love as much as you," Anna went on. She then looked at Deadpool. "You, Wade. The truth is, I've always loved you. I was just too ashamed to admit it."

Deadpool grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist me, babe."

"I can't resist you either, Deadpool," Elsa said. "You're so strong, and witty, and badass."

"And you know where to get the best tacos," Anna added.

"I wanna start making out with you right now!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Hey, I wanted to make out with him!"

Deadpool slid in between them. "Ladies, please, there's plenty of me to go around."

The two women wrapped their arms around him, their hands feeling his chiseled pecs through his suit.

xXx

Deadpool leaned back in his chair, looking at his laptop screen. "How do we wanna end this fanfic?" he muttered.

 _"You could try actually resolving the plot,"_ said the serious voice.

 _"Ooh!"_ the crazy voice piped up. _"Maybe you have a hot threesome with Elsa and Anna, and the Sentinels are blown up by the power of your sexual prowess!"_

"Now _that,_ my friends, is a fucking ending!" Deadpool replied enthusiastically, cracking his knuckles and leaning over his keyboard.

"No, Wade," a voice called to him. "This is an ending." Standing at the doorway to the room were Anna and Elsa, who did not look happy.

Deadpool looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. "Umm…I can explain?"

"We know you were writing about us," Elsa said. "We've been listening outside the door for the past three minutes. And to be honest, we didn't like what we heard."

"Come on, girls! It's based on a true story! Emphasis on 'based on'! So what if I took a few liberties?"

Elsa went over to Deadpool's laptop and pressed the delete key. "Consider your writing career finished."

"HEY! I was gonna make bank off that when I showed it to my agent!"

Anna walked over and held her claws against Deadpool's head. "Want us to make out with you now?" she asked, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Deadpool looked at her, observing the position he was in. She was leaning over him with her feet apart...and his hand happened to be within less than a foot of her crotch.

" _Don't do it,"_ the serious voice warned. " _Do NOT do it."_

" _If we do it, she'll hang our kidneys around our neck like fuzzy dice!"_ the crazy voice added.

Deadpool grinned. "Well, if it's good enough for the president, it's good enough for me!" He reached between Anna's legs and cupped her crotch.

xXx

Professor Xavier sat in his study, reading War and Peace while sipping a cup of tea. Suddenly, he clutched his temples as felt an immense burst of thought coming from within the mansion:

 _OH GOD OH FUCK OH JESUS I FUCKED UP I FUCKED UP OW OW OW OW NOT THE FACE OW PLEASE GOD ALMIGHTY MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP OH SWEET MERCIFUL FUCK-hey that actually feels kinda good right there, can you keep doing that?-SON OF A SHITBISCUIT THAT FUCKING HURT NOT THAT HARD ANNA YOU CRAZY CANADIAN BITCH JESUS CHRIST I'M SENSITIVE YOU KNOW DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY THE SAFEWORD AND FOR FUCK'S SAKE WILL YOU SHAVE YOUR LEGS IT'S LIKE A GODDAMN SHAG CARPET wait what are you doing WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU GOING DOWN THERE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FUCK WITH MY JUNK I'LL-(insert high-pitched girly scream here)_

The Professor shook his head. "You never learn, do you, Mr. Wilson?"

xXx

Anna and Elsa stormed out of the room, leaving a bruised, bloodied, sliced-up, and maskless Deadpool laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He smiled, spitting out a tooth and chuckling weakly. "Totally worth it."

"No it wasn't," Elsa remarked.

Anna and Elsa then walked away hand in hand, smiling at each other.

xXx

 **Author's update:** Well, you all asked for more Elsanna X-men, here is more Elsanna X-men

Hope you likey ^^


End file.
